


Falling for Grace

by ClinicallyObsessedAuthor



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Everyone needs a freaking hug, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, bare with me, celestial shenanagins, everyone is dumb, first time posting on this site, i swear it gets better, starts in season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClinicallyObsessedAuthor/pseuds/ClinicallyObsessedAuthor
Summary: Grace Decker was a lot of things. Most of which she wasn't proud of. Being Chloe's sister however was just part of the job. When a weird club owner starts hanging around and endangering her little sis she has to step in to keep at least one of their lives on track. She wasn't prepared for this and she sure as Hell didn't want most of what came with Lucifer Morningstar. But, hey, the free drinks were okay.
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Falling for Grace

_Well since I've newly discovered Lucifer I figured I'd try my hand at it while I have time to._

_The only thing I own is the OCs._

* * *

Grace could say the first time she meet Lucifer Morningstar, he was completely underwhelming. The day had started out normally enough. The cafe had opened at its usual 6 AM with her greeting the staff as they arrived, before heading out front to start the first order of coffee. As she'd been the owner and hostess for the last 12 years she knew how do to the daily routine with her eyes closed. Brew the coffee, make the cakes, muffins, donuts, and any other type of sugary sweet you could think of. What threw her day off was getting a call from her sister in the afternoon. Stepping away from the register she motioned over Shelly to take her spot. Swiping up she brought the phone to her ear as the brunette ducked out side the back door to have some privacy.

"Hey, what's up?" Hearing her sister's sigh over the phone she leaned back against the wall.

"Trixie got into a fight at school. Is there anyway you could meet me there and watch her for the rest of the day? Dan's not answering his phone." Grace rolled her eyes skyward, already tugging at the apron strings around her neck.

"Of course, Chlo. Give me 15 and I can be there, traffic willing."

"Thank you so much. You're a life saver." She hummed in agreement.

"Welcome. See you in a few." Hanging up she slipped her phone back into her pocket. Tossing her apron on the hanger beside the door. Poking her head back out front she caught Shelly walking by. "Hey, I've gotta run to the school real quick to get Trix. Think you can hold down the fort until I get back?" The older woman smiled giving a quick thumbs up on her way to a table across the building. Running up the stairs in the back of the kitchen Grace searched for her keys in her apartment before dashing down the steps out side her side entrance. Fighting the LA traffic was enough to give lesser people anxiety attacks but having lived there her whole life she kindly lifted a middle finger when someone honked. Parking behind the police cruiser her sister drove, Grace jogged up the front steps of the school, nearly jumping out of her skin when a screech of terror echoed through the halls. Rounding the corner she slowed.

"What did you do?" Her sisters blue eyes flickered to her as the tall man she was questioning answered.

"Oh I think someone's feeling a little guilty." The lite British accent would've been attractive had it not been as nasally.

"Aunt Grace!" Trixie hopped up from the bench she was sitting on to wrap her arms around the short woman's waste. The man jerked around as the detective walked past him. "Am I going with you today?" Messing her hair she smiled down at her niece.

"Yep, I even made your favorite this morning." Leaning down she lowered her voice. "If you're extra good I'll let you have a piece of cake but don't tell your mom." Chloe could still hear of course, but Trixie still giggled and grabbed Grace's hand. Clearing her throat Chloe fought to keep the smile off her face.

"Trixie got into a fight. And you're offering chocolate cake, why am I not surprised." Grace shrugged, turning to follow after Chloe on her way back out the front doors.

"Well yeah. I have to make sure I'm still the favorite aunt." She was the only aunt but that was a technicality. Shifting her gaze to the darkly dressed man behind the detective her eyes traced over his features quickly. "You get a new partner? Gotta say the last one, wasn't much of a looker either." Dark eyes narrowed dangerously as he turned back to glare at her.

"How dare you!" Grace beamed and it was enough to give him pause at the way her eyes lit up. The liquid silver color shifted in the natural sunlight as they stepped out side. Very rarely did he see a human with such unique features. Chloe slowed to a stop on the side walk as Dan shuffled up. Trixie waved, never letting go of Grace's hand.

"Hey, Daddy!" Dan smiled reaching down to rub her cheek.

"Hi, munchkin." The detective huffed.

"Oh shocker, you're late." Trixie tugged her hand free and Grace glanced down to see her cover her ears. Taking that as her chance the brunette stepped in between the separated couple.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I really need to get back to work." Letting the kid hug her parents bye, they quickly made a get away.

"Bye Lucifer, it was nice meeting you!" Hurrying back to the shop where Trix had a private booth to play in and do her homework Grace got her a drink and made sure she was comfy before getting back to work. Clocking out sometime later Grace shuffled over and plopped down beside her carrying two pieces of cake. One chocolate and one strawberry. "How goes the school work, small fry?" Trixie groaned not even raising her head from the table. Nudging her gently the older girl grinned seeing her niece's expression shift at the cake in front of her. "Take a break, then I'll help you finish so we can do something fun."

Checking the clock on the wall when the street light kicked on behind them, the brunette started gathering the crayons scattered over the table top. Trixie groaned stuffing her drawings, except the one Grace was planing to hang up on her fridge, into her back pack. "Can't we stay up just a little longer?" Grace shook her head already trudging up the stairs. Everything had been cleaned and the doors were locked as soon as the last employee walked out the back door.

"No can do kiddo. I've gotta get up at 430 in the morning. And you have school tomorrow." The 7 year old pouted.

"Aww." Nodding towards the dresser in the corner of the flat, Grace headed towards the kitchen counter.

"Throw on some Pjs and we'll watch TV on the pull out until you drift off." Ducking down into her fridge the silver eyed female sighed as her phone started ringing on the counter. She really just wanted to sleep it was already past 8. _Danny_ flashed across the screen. Which was odd in itself because he hadn't called her once since the big split. "Danny Boy, how can I help you?"

"Gracie, don't freak out." Never tell someone not to freak out. That will in fact make them freak out. "Chloe was shot on a case. She's fine. She's in the hospital. Will you bring Trixie? I'm on my way there now." Panic took hold of her for a second. Chlo had been shot? "That weirdo that was with her earlier took care of the prep and called an ambulance." Shacking her head clear she nodded remembering after a second that he couldn't see her.

"Yeah, sure. I'll bring Trix." The ride to the hospital was a blur and she was sure that she had broken any number of laws to get there faster. Getting the room number from the nurses station she almost lost Trixie when the little girl took off at a sprint. Jogging behind her Grace slowed when the girl turned into the correct room. She stopped when the brown eyed man from the school stepped out of the room.

"Bye now. Glad you're not dead." Stepping out of the door way to the room he stopped. It was those silver eyes again. A devilish grin spread over his face. "Hello again." He froze when she wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed. There was a shake in her voice when she pulled away.

"Thank you so much for saving my sister. You have no idea how much she means to everyone." Pulling away fully she rubbed at her cheeks to get rid of the tears. "Grace Decker. I'm glad you're okay too." For the first time he could remember Lucifer was speechless. Giving an extra watery grin Grace moved around him and into the room. Giving himself a mental shake the devil walked away. "Chloe! You're okay!"

* * *

Tailing behind Chloe through the crowd in Lux, Grace wondered not for the first time why she was here. Making it to the bar the two ordered drinks from the female bar tendered who gave them a leer. And she thought she had a resting bitch face. The nick in the eyebrow was a nice touch.

"Chlo, remind me again why I had to come here?" Spying an empty table the detective waived through the crowd again. Feeling the beat in her bones Grace swayed to the bass setting her drink beside her sister's.

"I'm in enemy territory. I'd prefer not to be alone." Grace shrugged gravitating away from the table enough to dance freely. The atmosphere changed almost an hour later. Males and females alike couldn't take their eyes off the entrance as Mr. Morningstar strutted inside. Grace nearly snorted but choose instead to admire the piano in the middle of the floor. Trailing a finger lightly over the keys she sighed.

"See something you like?" Grace jumped. Clinching the t shirt in front of her heart. Chloe hadn't explained where they were going so Grace had not dressed up in the least bit. In fact she probably still had flour on her cheek from where she had slipped and fell this morning.

"Just admiring the piano." He hummed grinning. Oddly enough he was holding two drinks in his hands. Holding one out to her he sit. His fingers drifted over the keys with such ease that Grace was almost jealous. His hands were much larger than hers making his playing effortless. She had to fight to hit the right notes in most songs. Taking a sip of the drink he had offered she hummed her approval. This was top shelf whiskey. The one glass easily double the cost of what she had already consumed tonight as she breezed around the dance floor.

"You play?" She smiled behind her glass. Chloe stomped up beside her.

"Way to stay under cover, sis." Grace shrugged taking another sip.

"Hello, Detective. How's your under cover surveillance of my activities?" And this is when Grace noped out of the conversation, throwing back the whiskey. Shaking her head she weaved back towards the bar. "Your boss may want a refill. He, uh, he gave me one of his drinks." The demon behind the bar narrowed her eyes. Filling the glass back up she sneered.

"Take it to him yourself, human." All righty then. She would but he wasn't getting the whole shot either. Spinning around she watched Chloe run her hands over Lucifer's chest before patting it. And there she went leaving her here without a ride home after her phone rang. Great. Taking the empty seat next to Lucifer she watched his fingers drift before they slowed.

"If you _can_ play, this would be a good time to join in." Grace rolled her eyes but hovered her fingers over the keys waiting for his lead. The first notes echoed through the room, everyone had gone silent almost as soon as he started playing. Waiting a few beats so she wasn't off tempo she joined in on the rising rift. His teeth shown in the dim room as he smiled. "You are full of surprises."

"Not really. Chloe's the adventure seeker now. I learned my lesson a long time ago. I pretty well do the same thing everyday."

"How boring." She shrugged as he changed songs. Almost instantly she switched with him. "I don't believe I had the pleasure of introducing myself. Lucifer Morningstar." The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Like the angel? Your parents weren't religious nuts were they?" He frowned moving into a faster song, she paused a moment to take a sip before joining back in.

"I think you mean like the devil, darling." She grinned quickening the tempo.

"Lucifer was an angel before he fell. As far as I'm concerned the Devil was hell's first prisoner. Forced to rule over all the guilty souls of mortals for eternity? Sounds like a good punishment to me. Lucifer was the light bringer, an archangel. He wasn't evil, he felt abandoned. Anyone would if your dad went off to create humanity and left you alone for who knows how long." The devil stopped playing to place a hand on his chest over his heart.

"Be still my breaking heart." Grace grinned, moving to stand. "You're not leaving already are you? The parties only just started." She nodded making her way to the bar to pay.

"'Afraid so. I have to get up for work about the time you'll be heading for the after party." Waving Maze over she pulled her wallet out of her pocket. He patted her wallet out of the way.

"The drinks are on the house. For being such wonderful company this evening." Shaking her head she tried to argue with him.

"I can't let you do that. I drank 4 cocktails and Chloe had a couple too." He laughed and a girl nearby swooned nearby.

"Darling, I'm rich. Money is not an issue." She rolled her eyes shoving her wallet back into her pocket.

"And here I thought you were nice. Must be just another rich asshole though." From the grin she was trying to hide he knew she was joking. Fishing her phone out of her pocket she ordered an Uber to take her home since Chloe had driven them there. "Thanks for the drinks. Let's not do this again sometime." Lucifer watched her walk away wondering how she managed to get anything into the jeans that were painted on her wide hips.

* * *

Looking up into a now familiar pair of brown eyes Grace sighed. "Not you again." Lucifer frowned following the tiny female as she went to deliver a mocha latte to a customer. Following her back to the counter he scanned the baked goods inside the display case. "You've been here almost everyday for two weeks. The cookies aren't that good." Many of the waitresses had stopped to stare at the club owner. Grace really couldn't see what all the fuse was about. Sure he had his moments but he wasn't gorgeous. His nose had been broken a few too many times and his ears had to have wind resistance. And when he went on a long winded rant she wanted to bang her head against the wall. His voice, it was so nasally. Stopping in front of the register she raised an eyebrow.

"Surprise me." She grinned turning to the espresso machine.

"You are impossible, you know that?" Not really watching what she was doing she made the most expensive drink they had on the menu.

"Of course I am, darling. What kind of Devil would I be if I wasn't difficult?" She had to give him that. Capping the to go cup she grabbed a napkin.

"No food allergies?" He looked offended. "Just checking." Seeing a regular enter the store she waved picking something off the second shelf of trays. Her watch caught on the top tray and Lucifer glanced down long enough to study the feather tattoos that swirled up her forearm and higher. Most were water color but a select few were solid white and it made his wing joints give a dull phantom ache. "Here you go. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." A devilish smirk spread over his lips before taking a sip of what she had made.

"You can't want me gone that bad." He took another sip, humming his approval. "This is quite good." Setting his cup down he pulled a wad of money from his suit pocket. She had learned that he never carried anything smaller than hundreds.

"Thanks. Its on the house. The tip you left the first day was more than enough to pay for anything you buy for the rest of the year." He still thumbed off a few bills and dropped them in her tip jar. Each waitress had a jar on the counter for any regulars they served and of course they got to keep any tips left at their tables. Grace planned to cash out the hundreds and split them among the other girls as soon as Lucifer left. Which was who knows when. The club owner loved to people watch. He had made a habit of ordering a drink and sweet then sitting in a corner table for a few hours, just watching people walk by. Grace was guilty of the same thing on her days off or when she was on break.

"Nonsense, darling. With the Devil as a regular there's no reason he shouldn't pay." She huffed blowing a strand of purple hair out of her face.

"Fine, you win. Now go people watch you weirdo." He smiled gathering his sweets.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Grace could tell Chloe was shaken up when she walked through her door. She had been working on a case about a kidnapped girl from out East. A Players club was one of there clues and Lucifer had been called in to help. Trixie was asleep on her bed with the TV still playing softly so the detective plopped down on her sister's sectional and cradled her head in her hands.

"I messed up today." The older female sit beside her running a hand over her back. "I shot Lucifer." Grace paused for a second.

"Did you at least make it hurt a little?" Chloe gasped smacking the brunette's knee.

"Gracie! This is serious." She giggled.

"Sorry. Is he okay? It wasn't serious was it?" Chloe groaned.

"No, but there was no reason for me to shoot him. He kept telling me to, to prove that he's the actual devil." The blond threw her hands up. "Guess what? He bled and I'm an idiot." The older female sighed.

"Was he upset? People like Lucifer are strange."

"No he wasn't upset, just surprised that a bullet in the leg actually hurt." Grace rolled her eyes. Of course he was surprised. The dumb ass.

"If he wasn't mad then I wouldn't be too worried. He'll limp around for a while sure but it didn't cause any lasting damage right?" The detective groaned again. Chloe hung around for another hour or so before waking Trixie and guiding her to the car. Grace had just slipped her PJs on and was sipping a cup of coffee when her door banged open. Lucifer hobbled in, a mild grimace on his face.

"Why do you have so many bloody steps?" Setting her cup down she frowned.

"Because I live on the second floor? What the hell are you doing here?" He winced before stumbling to the other end of her sectional. Pulling her blanket off she moved to help him to the longer end so he could stretch out. Helping him down she lifted his leg to put the deep purple blanket under it. The bandages peeking through his pants were nearly red with blood again. He'd hobbled to far.

"Mazikeen was nagging me about mortality and self preservation. This was the only other place I could think to go." She raised an eyebrow.

"So you're telling me that you don't have any other friends? You've barely known me a month." Lucifer snorted reaching down to rub his leg. She caught his sleeve. "Don't rub it, it'll only irritate it more. Did they give you anything for pain?" He shook his arm out of her grip giving her a look.

"They did but it's already worn off. Angelic metabolism and all." She set back.

"Lucifer. Angel. Right. I'll be right back." In the time it took her to search her medicine cabinet in her bathroom and get a glass of water from her sink a great white, fluffy, snowball had jumped up onto the couch and snuggled into Lucifer's side. Much to his distaste. "Clair, leave Lucifer alone. He's injured." The fluffy feline blinked golden eyes in disinterest.

"Why is this monstrosity on me?" He definitely wasn't a cat person. Sitting the glass down she handed him some Tylenol before scooping the cat into her arms and sitting on the end of the couch.

"I would take it as a compliment. Clair doesn't come out for many people. She even hides from Chlo." Grace smoothed some of the fur that had puffed up back down, rubbing underneath the kitty's chin. "I don't see how you can't like her. She's fluffy and soft and pure white. She's like the best thing to snuggle in the world." Lucifer swallowed the pills before shaking his head.

"Lies. I'm the best thing to snuggle in the world." Grace snorted letting the cat back down on the floor nudging her with her foot.

"Go on, kitten. Lucifer's a bigger baby than you are." The devil huffed.

"Rude." Grace leaned across the couch to shove him making a boyish smile spread. Lucifer ended up staying the night, picking fun at her flat from all the pictures that Trixie had drawn hanging on the wall to the awful cat tree that was beside her windows. The drum set and keyboard off in the corner. The sun was just peaking over the buildings when Grace realized she hadn't slept and was late to get started. Helping Lucifer down the stairs to the kitchen below she pulled a chair in the back for him to set on.

"I'll be right back. I have to get ready for work." Scrambling back up the stairs she tripped 5 times running around her flat looking for her phone and looking for her shoes. Stumbling back down the stairs she slipped at the bottom and slid into the cabinets across from them. The flour on top wobbled before tipping over. Lovely. Lucifer's laughter made her huff before smiling and tossing a hand full at him. She was covered in flour, from head to toe.

"Are you alright, Kitten?" Oh no. Not a horrible nickname.

* * *

Reese Getty. The award winning reporter was in her café and all he wanted to know about was Lucifer freaking Morningstar. The next time he breezed in her flat she was totally going to stab him with a spork.

The man was set up in a both off to the side, notepad in hand as he watched the customers mill about. Grabbing a water bottle and Reese's drink she shuffled over. She had much better things to do besides talk to nosy reporters. Like making the supply order for next week or scrubbing the cookie sheets. Sliding into the seat across from him she forced a smile. "Mr. Getty."

"Reese, please." Grace narrowed her silver orbs.

"Reese. I really don't understand why you're talking to me. I don't work with Lucifer. He's a paying customer just like you are. Sure, he's a dick." He scribbled something down before cutting her off.

"So, you don't like him? Why does he come here everyday then?" Her brows wrinkled.

"Uh, I don't know? Probably because I'm the only girl within a 100-mile radius that wont sleep with him or put up with his shit." His knuckles turned white gripping his pen.

"So what makes him so special? What makes everyone just love the so-called devil?" Grace opened her water to take a long drink.

"He's rich, he's charming, he's a clueless dumbass? Honestly, you're asking the wrong girl. I'm a demisexual. I'm not sleeping with him because I don't have a strong emotional bond with him. I don't find him attractive for the same reason." He nodded writing that down.

"You're Chloe's sister? How do you feel about her working with Lucifer?" The brunette shrugged.

"Chloe seems to tolerate him. He bugs the shit out of us both."

"So, what? You just put up with him because he's rich? I saw him slip a few hundreds into your tip jar earlier." She looked between the jar and back to Reese as her face darkened.

"I'm a little insulted that you would insinuate that. Lucifer is a good man, he's had a rough life, but he's learning to trust and enjoy being himself. He does completely over tip, I've told him he doesn't have to. But he won't take no for an answer. When he leaves, I cash the hundreds out and split them between the girls. I'm not impressed with his money. He's- He's a little broken. His life has caused a lot of lasting damage. But he's trying to move past it. Lucifer is my friend as much of a pain as he is. He's self-centered, yet caring, egotistical, yet unsure.

"He's not used to people wanting to be around him for just him. They always want sex, money, drugs, all three. He's never had a good solid platonic relationship. But when he's here he can relax. I'm his friend and no matter what garbage you write about him or what dirt you may think you can dig up, that won't change." Pushing to her feet she glared, and the reporter felt a shiver run up his spine. "I think you need to leave. Now." Reese nodded flipping his pad closed.

"Thank you, Miss Decker, for the interview." She jerked her head towards the door. Reese knew when he had gone to far.

* * *

Grace wasn't sure why she was marching into Lux in the early morning hours when she should have been serving customers. She wasn't sure what she could do, but that nasally voiced British wanker was going to get a piece of her mind. Mazikeen, the bar tender from the other night, was just hanging up the phone when her sneakers hit the polished floor of Lux. Marching over to the devil on a bar stool she was nearly vibrating with fury. "What the fuck is your problem?" Dark lashes lowered over brown eyes.

"What ever do you mean?" Grace huffed.

"You nearly get my sister killed. You bug the shit out of her on her cases. You get made a civilian consultant." Maze slammed her hand down on the bar.

"We have more important things to worry about than a little mortal's problems. Piss off." Mazikeen was a hardened demon, the best friend of the actual Devil, the best torturer in all the layers of Hell. If she wasn't, a shiver would've gone down her spine at the fury radiating in Grace's shimmering silver eyes as she turned to stare right into hers.

"Mazikeen, walk away. This doesn't concern you." The demon blinked slowly as if fighting internally over something, before her nose scrunched up and she walked into the back. Her king deserved whatever the tiny mortal gave to him. Lucifer shifted in his seat drawing her gaze back to him.

"You! You get made consultant. Then on your first official case you do a hard pass. You have no idea how you effect other people's lives, do you. You just walk around with your God complex bending everyone to your will. Not giving a shit about how it effects them. You selfish prick! Egotistical asshole-"

"You will not speak to me this way!" The roar bounced off of the walls and echoed back at her. Filling her head with the power his voice held. "I have lived a thousand of your lifetimes and I will live a thousand more! You will give me your respect!" Grace gasped. The color draining from her face. Gone were the soft brown eyes, the scruff, the boyish smirk. Red burning orbs blazed, charred skin all she could see, a hellish snarl. The world swayed around her. Fighting to stay upright it was a losing battle, she sank to her knees staring up into the crimson eyes of the devil. Water swelled and spilled over. So much pain, and hatred, and torture. She couldn't look away, could feel her very soul crying out in anguish. Lucifer froze as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Taking a step back his face flickered, going back to normal. His mouth opened to say something, Grace pulled in a shuddering breath. His mouth clicked shut and he was gone.


End file.
